


Smoky Visions

by PrismFanatic



Series: Hidden Secrets [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 07:31:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrismFanatic/pseuds/PrismFanatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Lily was more than she appeared to be, knew more than she let on, and had a secret?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoky Visions

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter or any characters associated with the books or movies. This is simply a work of fan fiction written for pleasure without intent to make money off ideas that were not my own.

 

 

 

 

  
_August 21st, 1980_  
_Godric’s Hollow, Wales_

“James, it’s just in case.”

It was difficult for her to think about their possible deaths too but she was pragmatic, compared to her husband. Times were dangerous. War was rampant and fear was so common that their peaceful little existence under the Fidelius charm was obviously a farce. With a look at the crystal ball on the table she winced. Shadows danced, green light cutting through them like lightning.  She had to force herself from the images that assaulted her mind. Their peace wouldn’t last. She wanted to make sure their child was taken care of if something were to happen to them, and something would. She knew it, and she knew how to make sure their baby would be safe.

“Lily we shouldn’t think like that,” James almost whined. Almost. His dark hair was a mess that hung about his head just like his fathers had and his bright hazel eyes were hidden behind glasses. In his arms he cradled their child gently, their baby boy.

“We need to think about it. What if something happens to us,” she whispered. James couldn’t help but look up at his beautiful wife when her voice cracked with emotion. With her crimson curly hair falling to her waist, soft features, alabaster skin and lithe figure she was a vision. But her large almond green eyes, that were so bright and expressive, truly showcased the heritage they had concealed since their sixth year. 

Eyes she passed on to their son with that same heritage.

He had fallen in love with her easily. She was beautiful and smart with a fiery temper and a sense of justice about her. It drew him to her at first glance even if he was too young to understand what it meant. Lily could turn a prank back on them as easily as she cast a charm. She had been the most important being in his life, a light in the darkness that was the war. A safe haven when his parents died at sixteen. She was his everything. At least until she gave birth. Now it was Lily and their son that gave him hope and love. They were more important than anything in the world to him. They were his world.

“I want him to know he’s loved,” she added, “and protected. If Vo…the Dark Lord found out he might do more than kill him. There are things worse than death James.” Her eyes were haunted when she continued, her voice but a whisper. A few raids on death-eater buildings had proven that small fact. It had taken months before Lily calmed down enough to speak about what she had found on that mission. She flicked a glance at the crystal ball again and James sighed. He had never taken divination seriously but Lily had and he wouldn’t discount her vision.

“At least, for my kind. Much, much worse.”

“Is that why you’ve kept your heritage a secret?”

“Yes, and it’s why we will bind his to keep him safe.” She pleaded with her eyes for him to understand even though there was steel in her voice. She would do it whether he agreed with it or not, but she was hoping for his support. Those eyes were his undoing. Just like always.

“Fine,” he sighed, his voice tired. He didn’t want to argue about something like this, especially if it would protect their son, even if it was morbid and depressing. He missed the days of pranks and mischief. “You’ve figured out the spells, potions, and everything already?” She simply nodded. Of course she had already done the research. She probably knew six different ways to accomplish what needed to be done.

“The contacts too?”

“Yes, they’ve agreed to meet with us in a week.”

“Fine... Sirius and Remus can babysit.”

“Thank you,” she whispered. He simply nodded and pulled her into his arms, sheltering their son between them as if to shield him from the dark truth of the world. He hoped, with all his being that the measures they were about to take wouldn’t be necessary. He pointedly ignored the haunted and knowing look in his wife’s emerald eyes and the smoke swirling in the crystal ball on the table.


End file.
